trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rois Mages
Latest update of this page : start of Season 60. Club trophies Division 1 Champion of Pro League Season 57 Champion of Pro League Season 53 Champion of Pro League Season 52 Champion of Pro League Season 49 Champion of Pro League Season 45 Champion of Pro League Season 44 2nd of Pro League Season 58 2nd of Pro League Season 56 2nd of Pro League Season 54 3rd of Pro League Season 51 National Cup Finalist of the National Cup Season 51 Finalist of the National Cup Season 50 Division 2 Champion of Div 2.2 Season 41 2nd of Div 2.2 Season 38 3rd of Div 2.2 Season 36 Division 3 Champion of Div 3.1 Season 25 Champion of Div 3.1 Season 20 2nd of Div 3.2 Season 23 3rd of Div 3.2 Season 22 3rd of Div 3.1 Season 12 Division 4 Champion of Div 4.1 Season 16 2nd of Div 4.2 Season 10 Division 5 3rd of Div 5.12 Season 9 National league results The cells in blue mean qualification for the continental cup of the next season through the league place. The cells in green mean promotion to the upper league. The cells in orange mean relegation to the lower league. For Season 8, 2 games played before the new management took over were counted in the official results (a win 1-0 and a draw 1-1). But, instead of the official 15 games, only 13 games have been taken into account here. National league stats The stats below are about the A-team players of the club in the national league. Playoff stats are not counted, as they are not recorded in the TM database. Top 10 in games played Top 10 in goals scored Top 10 in assists Top 10 in productivity Top 10 in MoM Players awards The player awards below are only the official awards gained with the A-team in the national league. Division 1 Player of the year in Div 1.1 Season 55 : Peter Vercruysse (D C) (6.20 in 31 games) Player of the year in Div 1.1 Season 50 : Sébastien Van Langenhoven (D/DM R) (7.03 in 31 games) Player of the year in Div 1.1 Season 49 : Sébastien Van Langenhoven (D/DM R) (6.33 in 33 games) Player of the year in Div 1.1 Season 47 : Sébastien Van Langenhoven (D/DM R) (6.25 in 33 games) Player of the year in Div 1.1 Season 46 : Sébastien Van Langenhoven (D/DM R) (6.35 in 30 games) Division 2 Player of the year in Div 2.2 Season 41 : Árpád Hujdrica (M C) (6.83 in 25 games) Player of the year in Div 2.2 Season 38 : Jeroen De Schepper (F) (6.71 in 34 games) Top goalscorer in Div 2.2 Season 39 : Jeroen De Schepper (F) (21 goals in 34 games) Top goalscorer in Div 2.2 Season 38 : Jeroen De Schepper (F) (36 goals in 34 games) Division 3 Player of the year in Div 3.2 Season 23 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (7.58 in 33 games) Top goalscorer in Div 3.1 Season 25 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (23 goals in 31 games) Top goalscorer in Div 3.2 Season 23 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (31 goals in 33 games) Top goalscorer in Div 3.1 Season 11 : Berre Picavet (F) (26 goals in 31 games) U21 player of the year in Div 3.1 Season 18 : Rob Van de Poele (GK) (6.15 in 34 games) U21 player of the year in Div 3.1 Season 13 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (6.27 in 30 games) Division 4 Top goalscorer in Div 4.2 Season 10 : Thomas Verbruggen (F) (22 goals in 33 games) U21 player of the year in Div 4.1 Season 15 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (6.00 in 34 games) U21 top goalscorer in Div 4.1 Season 15 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (8 goals in 34 games) National cup results The cells in blue mean qualification for the continental cup of the next season through the national cup, when the qualification wasn't obtained through the league place. National cup stats The stats below are about the A-team players of the club in the national cup. Stats from the TM database for the national cup in S26 are inaccurrate and have been slightly adjusted. Top 10 in games played Top 10 in goals scored Top 10 in assists Top 10 in productivity Top 10 in MoM Continental cup results * For Season 51, the exact results are missing due to the club match history not being available any more, so the data shown here might be a little approximate. Highest transfers The transfer fees are in millions. Transfers in Transfers out National Team player selections Here are the players from our club's youth academy who made their way to the NT of Belgium. National Team management and results Here are the results I've had with the different NTs I've managed throughout the years. These results are only those of the official NT games. Friendly games are not taken into account. ________________________________________ S57 - S58 : Luxembourg There was again an opportunity to coach a national team where there was no candidate for the NC elections, and Luxembourg was intriguing, as it was ranked very low (119 of 124 at the beginning of Season 57), but I felt it had some potential. The squad wasn't deep, but the starters were decent for the most part. The start was sluggish, with 2 losses and not much to see on the offensive end, but a few adjustments later, we were rolling, back into the race for the qualification, overtaking our opponents one by one. But 2 of them, Bulgaria and Switzerland, resisted very well, Bulgaria as the heavy favorite of the group, living up to the expectations, and Switzerland surprising people, not going all out, but locking opponents down and scoring just enough to grab points against most of them. We ended up 3rd of the group, which is not bad considering we were supposed to finish last, and we hold our ground against Bulgaria and Switzerland, with 3 draws and only a 0-1 loss. But points-wise, it wasn't that close : we finished 6 points behind Switzerland, who qualified by being among the best 2nd teams. ________________________________________ S51 - S52 : Northern Ireland No candidates were to be found for the NC elections in several countries, and Northern Ireland was one of them. As a GT, I could take over the team for the next 2 seasons. Considering their ranking, they looked like a middle of the pack nation, but they had some really nice players, at least 3 world class ones, who would have played for almost every other NT : a GK with gold stars in all of his skills (there were a handful of them in the world), a very good and experienced striker, and a very skilled lateral defender, who could play almost any position, except as a striker. It was difficult to pass this opportunity, and I still don't understand how the position got vacant in the first place. The team didn't disappoint me : we cruised through the qualifications at a remarkable pace, only slowed down a bit by a hero GK from Lithuania and a red card received against Hungary. Against Malta, Israel and Croatia, we grabbed every possible point. We finished the qualifications as the best European team of the season and the 2nd team overall in the world, only behind the West Indies. The season after, at the Euro Championship, we had to face Hungary and Israel again, and also Finland, which turned out to be the most difficult opponent of our group. Finland beat us, but we still finished first of the group. In the next round, the big spooky Spain was waiting for us. But then, the amazing happened : we beat them in a very unexpected fashion. After taking an early 1-0 lead, we received a red card after 31 minutes, and then a second red card after 80 minutes. The pressure was huge on our defense, especially in the last 10 minutes of the game, but we held on until the final whistle, our GK saving the day quite a few times. After that, we had to face Bulgaria, which had finished in front of Spain in their group. Not an easy task either. The game was rather balanced, and no team scored in the regular time. In the extra time, Bulgaria took the lead and we equalized 2 minutes before the end. It all came down to the penalty shootouts. The first missed penalty of the series gave us a 4-3 advantage, so we were only on shot or stop away from the game win. But that didn't happen, and we ended up losing 4-5 in that penalty shootout. A bit cruel to finish like that, but both teams played hard, and there was only spot for the next round. ________________________________________ S45 : Belgium We had a tough qualification group that season, with Italy, Bulgaria, Czech Republic and... Moldova, which surprised everyone by finishing 1st of the group. They even advanced to the World Cup Semi-finals the season after, and eventually got the bronze medal by beating England. I resigned after Season 45 to let another manager get accustomed to the team and have more time to prepare the next campaign. I found our results disappointing, but I didn't see how I could improve this situation in the coming seasons given the pool of players available. Even though there was some talent - and I happened to have in my club the player with the highest skill index of the country (Sébastien Van Langenhoven) - there was a shortage at some positions, and the overall routine level of the team was not high enough for the NT level (at least not enough for Europe). ________________________________________ S41 - S44 : Taiwan I was appointed NC of Taiwan in Season 41 as there was no candidate in that country for the NC elections. It went pretty well that season since Taiwan finished 1st of the group and qualified for the World Cup for only the second time in its TM history. The first time was in Season 17, for the World Cup of Season 22, where the team got only 1 point. We did much better than that at the World Cup in Season 42, by winning our 3 group games (against Germany, Syria and Vietnam), then beating Malta and reaching the Quarter-finals, where we lost 0-1 to Argentina, in a tight game. In Season 43, I was this time a candidate for the NC elections in Taiwan, and I was the only candidate, so I got the job easily. The qualification for the Asian Cup went smoothly and we finished 1st of the group once again. The Asian Cup in Season 44 started with a loss to Syria, then we beat Kuwait, and we needed only a draw against Thailand to qualify for the next round. But that didn't happen, even though we were clearly the best team in that game. Thailand could count on a very good GK and beat us 1-0, eventually winning the tournament. Looking backwards, it was an even more painful loss, knowing we were so close of having a good run at the title, had we eliminated Thailand in the group stage. After that 4-season stint, I chose not to be a candidate again for the NC position in Taiwan. During that period, Taiwan had reached the 5th place in the world ranking, and I thought I couldn't top that during the next campaign, especially after some of the key NT players had retired. ________________________________________ S35 - S36 : South Korea We were certainly not the favorites in our qualification group, ranking 4th overall among the participants, but our qualification chances were real until the last round. It was in theory possible to qualify by finishing 3rd of the group, but only the 4 best 3rd teams would qualify, and we weren't one of them. Beyond Kuwait and Taiwan, which were too strong in our group, most of the other teams (South Korea, Oceania and Iraq) were fighting like crazy to finish 3rd, and ruined their chances by beating each other and having many draws. The next season was quiet, of course. ________________________________________ S34 : Syria The NC of Syria had gone inactive at the beginning of Season 34, after not being able to qualifiy the team for the World Cup. I was then appointed for the remainder of the season by the TM staff. This was my first experience as a National Coach, and it was nice to learn new things at the NT level, without too much pressure since there were only friendly games scheduled that season. There were a few active and friendly managers on the Syrian forum, so this made it even more enjoyable. Category:Football Clubs